


you can tell me anything

by crashing_into_the_sun



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Best Friends, Coming Out, Fluff, Honestly idk what this even is, I wrote this in like ten minutes, Kissing, Like one kiss, Like super fluff, M/M, Normal AU, SnowBaz, coming to terms with your sexuality, its super short, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crashing_into_the_sun/pseuds/crashing_into_the_sun
Summary: this was a tumblr prompt ("you can tell me anything").. but I liked it a lot, so I thought I would share it here :) a normal AU in which Simon and Baz are best friends, and best friends don't keep secrets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is like... really really short. sorry about that xD as always, constructive criticism is welcome and wanted.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Baz asks. He is ten, and his best friend Simon is sitting on the swing next to him. Baz doesn't like this secret. It makes him feel funny inside, like it's wrong somehow. He doesn't quite know how to say it, either, but if he's going to tell anyone, it's Simon. It's always Simon.

“You can tell me anything,” Simon replies, like it's just a fact of the world that they share everything with each other (and really, it is). “That's what best friends are for.”

Baz stops swinging, so Simon does too. He doesn't question it when he reaches out to hold his friend's hand, because Baz looks sad and isn't that how you're supposed to comfort people?

“Don't hate me,” Baz says, too quiet and too strained. It's too painful of a sentence to come from the mouth of a boy so young, and yet it slips out easy.

“I could never hate you,” Simon says. He squeezes Baz's hand between his palms, even though both of their hands are sweaty and it's kind of gross.

“I think… I think I like boys.” It's something Baz has never said before, not even to himself, and he is surprised by how good the words sound to him. How right.

“Is that it?” Simon laughs. “I thought this was going to be a big deal.”

-

“Can I tell you a secret?” Simon asks. He is fifteen, and the words are threatening to spill out of his throat any second now. He's not nervous. This is Baz, after all.

“You can tell me anything,” Baz says. He's sitting on the love seat next to Simon, searching through the channels. He tries to make it look like his eyes are glued on the television, but they flick over to Simon for just a second, looking at him through  thick, dark lashes. Simon gulps.

“I think I like boys,” Simon declares, far more confident than little Baz was on the swing set that day. They both remember the conversation, and the familiarity gets a smile out of Baz.

“Is that it? I thought this was going to be a big deal.” They double over laughing, and decide to watch a Disney movie.

-

“Can I tell you a secret?” It's become a novelty between them now, but this time it's serious. Simon wipes his clammy hands against his pants. He is seventeen, and he's known this for a while.

It's going to change everything.

“You can tell me anything,” Baz says, because that's just the standard response, and also because it's true. He looks tall and cool, leaning against the trunk of a tree in Simon's backyard. His long hair is slicked back into a ponytail. Simon wishes he would leave it loose.

“I… I think.. It's just that.. I've recently realized…” But Simon's never been good with words. He looks down at his feet and feels the blush that colors his cheeks. "You.. I.. I think you're.."

The thing is, it's Baz, and Baz always knows exactly what Simon is trying to say.

“Me too,” he grins, and takes a step forward with no hesitation. Simon closes the distance, equally eager.  They kiss and they laugh and they don't talk, because sometimes, you can say everything you need to without a single word.


End file.
